Love is Sweeter the Second time Around
by puppysnake
Summary: ""Love is Friendship, i cant fall for someone unless she's my friend or my best friend. Love can only bloom in two people if they have deep connection. so for me, Love is Friendship" Shizuru said. Natsuki didn't realized that she was staring at Shizuru all this time, her heart was beating fast and this is the first time she felt this way towards Shizuru.
1. Chapter 1

"My heart was beating so fast, it's almost hard to breathe. I never felt so excited at the same time scared that things might not go the way i expected it to happen. I love her, I've always loved her I just never realized it until umm anyway, I can't wait to see her and tell her how I really feel. I can't believe this is actually happening. I want to see her now" i grab my jacket and went outside my apartment, it was raining that day but I didn't care. I run as fast as I could to not waste anymore time. I don't know how long I've been running, I was so excited to even care about it. I stop for a while and tried to catch my breath, I was soaking wet from the rain but it didn't stop me from seeing her. i can already see the door of her apartment, it was a 2 story building and her room was on the second floor. Then her door suddenly opened and there i saw her with her big smile on her face when she saw me standing outside her building. i saw her running to the stairs and jump into me and hugging me so tight, she didn't care if I was soaking wet, she just hug me so tight as if afraid that i might disappear in a thin air. i hug her back and i buried my face to her neck, i can still smell her jasmine tea just like before. i started thinking about my purpose, "how am I gonna say it to her? What will i say? Oh my god! This is freaking me out. i can do this! There's no turning back now!" i took a deep breath and calm myself. i release myself from her tight embrace and look at her, she was smiling and her eyes was glowing, full of happiness and lo-love? Her eyes were red and it makes me feel warm every time i look at it, it's the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. "Shi-Shizuru, I wa-want to tell you something" i took deep breath to ease my nervousness as well as my shuttering. "Shizuru, I Lo . . ." "I Love you!" She said. Before i could finish my sentence, she cut me off by saying those 3 magical words. She looks into my eyes full of love and she was smiling at me. it was a real smile not the fake smile that she always show her fan club. I couldn't help but smile back at what she said. i was really happy and my eyes started to swell. I could even hear my heart beat, my hands were sweating and i can't really breathe properly.

" i Love You, ara I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. When I'm with you, I am really happy and i just can't bring myself telling you how i really feel. if I'm not with you, i just can't stop thinking about you and it drives me crazy, ara ara i really really love you " she was a bit shy while saying those words to me, her face was red from embarrassment. i don't know what to say that time, I didn't expect this to happen so i wasn't prepared for this but i was really happy and it was written all over my face.

" Ara ara how I wish i could just tell her this, i mean, when I'm with her its so hard to think properly, it feels like I'm in a cloud nine" she was looking to the floor blushing while playing with her fingers. Then it hit me, did I heard it wrong?

" Wa-wait! Tell who?" I said.

" Anh, who else? " she was now looking at me a bit confused and she waited for my reply. i don't know what to tell her, I wanted to say something but I don't know what. I can't think of anything, all I know is that it hurts a lot. Then she took a deep breath and then she reach for my hands. "Ara Natsuki, I'm so happy you're here, I was about to go to your apartment and ask for your help with my confession. Fufufu Natsuki really is my knight in shining armor." She smiled teasingly at me. I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying so she had placed both her hands on my shoulder, giving them a gentle squeeze. "Let's try this again, I'll be umm well 'Shizuru' that's me and you will be 'Anh', you know practice makes perfect ne?"

"I Love You Anh" she said.

"I Love You Too Shizuru, I always have" Natsuki forced herself to put a small smile on her face.

Shizuru felt rush of happiness flow through her body at the thought followed with a girl-like giggle.

"Fufufu do you think she will say that?" she asked.

"Umm" a small glint of pain glimmered in the corner of my eyes but I was still able to put a smile on my face trying to cheer her up.

She wraps her arms around me. "Thank you Natsuki, you're my bestest friend" then she left.

This time, Natsuki could not maintain her misery anymore and tears flowed down her beautiful face. She fell on her knees and cried uncontrollably.

TC

**X x x Hi guys. This is my first story here, I hope you like it and I do apologize for my grammar and some misspelled words. Pls review. Thanks x x X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**The Beginning"**

I cried myself to sleep last night. I don't remember how but somehow I was able to manage to go home to my apartment and now I'm laying on my bed with my drench clothes. I still remember everything she said that night. I didn't notice that tears are pouring down my face again. I felt so broken and alone right now. Shizuru was my first friend; she was able to see through my tough and cold self. "Shizuru" I said. She is pretty, smart, and she is also nice, It's no wonder she'll fall for someone as smart as Anh. I mean, everybody expect them to be together. Compared to Anh, I'm just nobody.

I thank God its Sunday so I don't have to go to my class. I look at my alarm clock on the side table it was 3:45am, it was still too early. I want to do something but I don't know what just to kill time, I'm also not in the mood and I felt my body is so weak to do something.

Then out of the blue, I remembered Shizuru's beautiful face smiling at me, I cried harder this time. I kept calling her name again and again and all the while sobbing uncontrollably and muttering unintelligible words until I fall asleep.

**1 month ago**

"Kuga!" Midori said sternly at the only sleeping person in her class. She wasn't really mad at Natsuki because even though she always skips her class or sleeps in her class she always tops her chemistry class. What annoys her is that Natsuki snore so loud that it disturbed her class.

"KUGA!" Midori said a bit louder this time but all she heard was another snore from the sleeping person then the class was already laughing from the scene.

"Ara ara I think I can help Midori Sensei in waking up our sleeping beauty ne?" Shizuru said with her sweet and yet evil smile.

"Whatever Fujino, just do it" Midori said.

"Ookini Sensei" Shizuru said and went over to Natsuki. Ara such a cute face mmm I better tease Natsuki fufufu.

Shizuru bent down and place her lips near Natsuki's ears and whispered something. "Nat-su-ki"

"Aahh! What the hell Shizuru? You can't do that here!" Natsuki was now standing up and glaring at Shizuru.

"Ara ara so it's okay to do that with Natsuki as long as it's not in the classroom? Fufufu I didn't know Natsuki was so bold" Shizuru said with her usual teasing tone then the class burst into laughing.

"WA-what?! That's not what I meant!" Natsuki was now blushing from embarrassment.

"Fufufu Natsuki is so fun to tease with. She better stop blushing or I might bring her to Yohko sensei for blushing so hard ne?" Shizuru smiled mischievously.

"Shizuru!"

"Hai Hai" Shizuru said and now sitting on her chair.

"Oi Fujino, will you give Kuga a break." Midori said. "and YOU!" now pointing at Natsuki, you better stop sleeping in my class or I will fail you!" Midori said a bit serious this time.

"Oh come on Midori, it's not like I'm not listening. Believe or not but in my dream I'm also attending your class there" Said a smirking Natsuki. The class was laughing so hard now.

"Baka! And it's not Midori its Midori Sensei for you Kuga!" Midori was really amused that even though Natsuki was the ice princess of the school but when it comes to her class she can really be amusing.

"But you said never to call you Midori Sensei cause it makes you feel old even though you really look old and besides why is it always me why not on Yuuki as well? She always fails your exams and she always skips your class" Natsuki crossed her arms.

"Shut up mutt! Why are you involving in this? You brought this on your own and besides at least I don't snore so loud in class." Nao snorted while trying so hard not to laugh so loud.

"I don't snore you stupid spider!" Natsuki glared at Nao and then turn to Shizuru who was just smiling at her.

"Shizuru, you're my best friend you know that right?" Natsuki asked softly at Shizuru who was now blinking innocently from her question.

"Ara ara of course Natsuki and I also want Natsuki to knows that she's also my best friend" Shizuru said sweetly at Natsuki's odd question.

"Then why the hell are you not helping me with this?"

"Ara as what Yuuki-san said, you brought this on your own Nat-su-ki" Shizuru grinned slyly at Natsuki.

"That's enough! Since you will be graduating soon, you are well informed that there will be a College Night Ball for all graduating students and YOU Kuga will be forming on stage on College Night Ball. I don't care what you will be doing but I want to you see in action or else I will fail you. Do you understand?" Midori said sternly at the two.

"I will certainly not do such thing and besides I top your chemistry class so you can't fail me" said Natsuki grinning like an idiot at Midori.

"We will see about that. You know your attendance is also a big factor to your grades. I can easily drop your grade by 2%" Midori grinned back at Natsuki.

"Hey that's not fair!" Natsuki glared at Midori.

"Gomen your right, that's too nice so I will drop it by 10% hahaha" Midori said giving Natsuki a peace sign.

"What the hell Midori! I will not do such thing" Natsuki groaned.

"That's Final and don't worry you still have 1 month preparation so you still have time. So Good luck! Okay that's all class. Dismiss." Midori said still with the victory face then she left.

"I hate that hag" Natsuki said.

"Ara ara Natsuki that's not nice to say to your teacher." Shizuru commented.

"But you saw what she did to me. I swear to God, I'm not going to perform anything on College Night Ball" Natsuki was now getting her bag and ready to go the cafeteria with Shizuru.

"hahaha Good luck to you Kuga. Serves you right" Nao snorted.

"Shut up Nao or ill kick your sorry ass" Natsuki eyes Nao dangerously.

"Wanna try huh?!" Nao said.

"Now now girls, why don't we all try to get along." Chei said placing her hands on both Natsuki and Nao.

"What the hell Chei! Where the hell did you came from?!" both Natsuki and Nao were taken a back at their friend appearance.

"What are you talking about? I was here all a long" Chei flashing them with her flirty smile,

"Ara ara Harada-san is right, why don't we try to get a long ne Natsuki" Shizuru said.

"Yeah whatever. Let's go Shizuru I'm starving." Natsuki grab her hand and drag her to the cafeteria.

Tc

**X x x hi guys, im sorry I updated the new chapter late, my file got corrupted on my usb that's why I rewrite everything on scratch. Huhuhu im done with chapters 4 and 5 but I need to do some rechecking. Anyway, thank you so much for your replies, I'm happy that you like it and I'm sorry for the grammas and some misspelled words. Thank you x x X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**College Night Ball"**

At the Cafeteria

"Ne Natsuki? Did you already think about what to perform on College Night Ball?" Shizuru asked while taking another sip from her tea.

"Oh that? I already told you that I'm not going to perform anything" while chewing her beef sandwich with her apple amount of mayo on it.

"ara yes you did but Midori sensei said that if you will not be performing anything then she will drop your grade from 10% right?" she was a bit concern about Natsuki's grade, I mean it's not like Natsuki fails her chemistry subject in fact she always top Midori's chemistry class but that's not the problem.

"Natsuki knows that for her to be able to enroll in her Special Unit of Fuuka Laboratory she have to have a flying colors and isn't it Natsuki's dream to enroll in Special Unit of Fuuka Laboratory ne?"Shizuru continued.

Natsuki almost drop her sandwich and blinked a few times. She almost forgot about that, she wanted to enroll in Special Unit of Fuuka Laboratory because her mother was one of the pioneers of that Special Unit and she heard that they also let you do your own research with financial support that is if they're interested on your research.

"Ara ara don't worry, I'm sure we could think of something before the ball and besides I'm always here for you Nat-kun neh?" smiling sweetly at Natsuki.

"Shizuru, don't call me that." Natsuki said while trying to hide her blushing face. She was relieved that Shizuru was willing to help her and besides she still have 1 month, I guess that's enough for me to think of something and maybe I could still talk to Midori so that I don't need to go to the party. She was smiling to herself for being so smart. She was lost in her LaLaLand that she didn't notice Shizuru was staring and smiling mischieviously at her.

"Fufufu Natsuki is so cute"

"Whatever! Anyway, I think I still have 1 month to convince Midori to talk me out of it, but then if I can't convince her I know I can always count on you" Natsuki said flashing Shizuru her dazzling smile.

"Ara ara anything for my cute best friend and besides if Natsuki can't convince Midori sensei then Natsuki doesn't have a choice but to perform on stage and I'm sure Natsuki will be taking me to the ball ne?" Said mischievously.

"Who said ill be taking you to the ball?" she arched her eyebrows

"Me" Shizuru said smiling and giving Natsuki a wink.

"Why can't you just ask one of you fan club, they will be thrilled to go with you" Natsuki groaned.

"ara ara Natsuki forgot that my so called fan club was composed of at least 30 members and I can't go with all of them, and besides it will only turn into "Question and Answer Portion", ara you know I hate being ask too many questions. So instead of going with all of them, I've decided to go with my favorite best friend" Shizuru grinned.

"What do you mean by your "favorite Best friend?" I'm your ONE and ONLY best friend and I'm sorry to disappoint you but your so called favorite best friend will be going alone" Natsuki said smugly and wink back at Shizuru then walk away from her. It's not like she doesn't want to go with her in fact if she will be going to the ball of course she will be going with Shizuru but she was just too worried about Shizuru's fan club. Man just thinking of them gives me headache. The last time she went to a party with Shizuru, it was the 50th anniversary of the school so obviously since they were best friend they will be going together but her fan club thought otherwise, for the whole even that night, she received different glares from Shizuru's fan club and what worse was that Shizuru was enjoying the scene she even flirt back at her fan club. Then following day, I saw Shizuru's fan club doing something on my bike, I rush to my bike and there I saw my bike lying on the ground and the tires were flat and there were scratches all over her bike so I beat each one of them and kick their sorry asses. It took me a month to repair my bike. Grr they really pissed me off. Good thing now is that they're not causing me any trouble but I can't let my guard down now after what happened. I sighed. While Natsuki was lost in her thought, she didn't hear Shizuru calling her name asking her to wait up for her. She was about to go inside the classroom when Shizuru was able to catch up and smack Natsuki's head.

"aaw what was that for?" Natsuki said while rubbing her head.

"Ara what was what Nat-su-ki" Shizuru smiling innocently and yet dangerously to Natsuki.

"Ah he he nothing gomen" Natsuki gulped and smiled nervously. She was taken aback by the dark aura coming out of her best friend's body. Man Shizuru can be scary sometimes. I wonder if someone can stand her mood swing aside from me, wa-wait! That's it! How can I not think about it before?

Tc

**X x x I'm done with chapter 3. Hehe I'm still new to this so I'm sorry for my grammars and misspelled words. I'll be updating my Chapters 4 and 5 soon, thank you guys for reading my story. Please review. x x X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**The Long Night"**

After their class, they went to the parking lot where Natsuki park her motorcycle. Since it was Saturday then Shizuru will be sleeping over in Natsuki's apartment, they will be having dinner together and they will be renting a movie to watch on. Then tomorrow, Shizuru insisted that every Sunday they will be staying in Shizuru's apartment doing their home works. Since they will be graduating soon they need to study harder this time, it's not like they were failing or something but Shizuru insisted on using their free time on Sunday to do their home works and because of that it became a routine for the both of them.

Shizuru was done washing the dishes and went to the living room where she saw Natsuki who was now sitting on the couch playing games on her PSP.

"Ara I thought we will be watching a movie, did Natsuki forgot to rent a CD again?" she was now sitting besides Natsuki.

"Ah that, I was waiting for you to finish so we could start it together, I know you hate it if I started it without you." Natsuki said.

"I didn't know Natsuki was considerate, Ookini?"

"Hai hai" Natsuki mumbled then took the remote control on the table and pressed play. She rented a cd entitled "The village". She heard it was a nice story; it was a bit creepy but also one of the best movie according to Nao.

I wasn't really paying attention to the movie, what bothers me a lot is the College Night ball, I still don't know what to do on stage and I still have to talk to Shizuru about the ball. I hope my plans works.

"Neh Shizuru?" I asked her as she lean her head down on my lap, It didn't bother me because I'm kind a used to Shizuru being affectionate. I mean, we're best friend so I guess it's natural to do things like that once in a while.

"Yes Natsuki?" Shizuru said while trying to be comfortable on my lap.

"Well, I-it's about the b-ball" I stuttered.

"What about the ball?" Shizuru look up and she could tell that Natsuki was nervous, but why would she be nervous?

"Umm y-you know we could try to look for a suitable suitor for you so that you d-don't need to be w-with me during the party, I mean it's our last ball and I want you to enjoy your night with someone you like, you know how boring I am ,that's why I don't want to waste your time and besides I still have to talk to Midori, if I could convince her that I need to perform anything and there's no reason for me to attend that stupid ball." Natsuki said while looking away and smiling nervously.

Shizuru remove her head on Natsuki's lap and stared at the Natsuki trying to figure it out why her best friend doesn't want her to attend the College Night Ball. It will be the last ball that they will be attending and It's not like they have someone special like a girlfriend or boyfriend to go with that's why she decided that they will be going together . Ara Maybe she's planning to go with someone else but she never said anything about having crush on someone. Fufufu I have an idea.

"I'm sorry Natsuki for forcing you to go with me on the ball. I didn't realize that you were seeing someone that's why you wanted to go with your special someone rather than your boring best friend." Shizuru sniffed and covered her eyes with her hands.

"A-ahh Shizuru! It's not like that please don't cry okay?" Natsuki was now panicking.

"Then why is it Natsuki don't want to go with me?" still sniffing.

"Shizuru it's not like I don't want to go with you on the ball and I'm not seeing someone" trying to comfort Shizuru.

"Then why? Tell me why Natsuki!" Shizuru was really trying her best not to laugh.

"Fine!" Natsuki sighed. "Shizuru do remember when we went to the 50th anniversary of our school together?" she continued.

"I remember it clearly but what does it have to do with this?" Shizuru said innocently at Natsuki.

"Seriously Shizuru? You don't remember anything? Like the multiple glares I received from your fan club? Or your fan club messing with my bike then beats their sorry ass then "ME" getting detention? Are you absolutely SURE you don't remember THAT?" mocks Natsuki.

"Now that you mention that, It took me 2 days to apologize to my fan club for what you did. Natsuki ikezu" Shizuru said while pouting. She knows that it wasn't really Natsuki's fault; in fact it was her fan club. I pity Natsuki for what she went through.

"What the fuck! Shizuru you know it wasn't my fault and I saw one of them trying to burn my bike! "BURN" my bike Shizuru! Can you believe that? How can you not see how creepy they were?!" Natsuki was now standing up walking back and forth in front of Shizuru. Shizuru can't help but smile at how Natsuki expressed herself regarding the incidence. Truth to be told, it also creeps her out.

"Kanina Natsuki, I forgot about what happened that time. Now I understand why Nastuki sometimes hide her precious bike in the woods. Kanina Natsuki" Shizuru said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it; it's not your fault that they don't know anything about your smelly feet, that's why they are still following you." Natsuki said laughing trying to lighten up the mood.

"That was just a onetime event, it was raining that time and my shoes got wet. I have to wait for 2 hours outside the school campus for you to come and pick me up. So it's not my fault. And to make it clear I don't have smelly feet Natsuki" Shizuru said now glaring at Natsuki. "And besides, At least I don't snore like a pig" she continued.

"Hey! I'm not a pig and I definitely don't snore" Natsuki glared back at Shizuru.

"I didn't say Natsuki was a pig, but if she wants to be then how can I not support my cute little piglet." Shizuru giggled.

"Shzuru!" Natsuki was now blushing madly from embarrassment while Shizuru was just smiling to herself. After a minute of two they were both laughing together.

After the movie, they decided to go to bed. It didn't really bother them sleeping together on the same bed. They've been doing this for almost 3 years now. Shizuru went to her side of the bed and Natsuki did the same thing.

"Good night Natsuki" Shizuru said while closing her eyes.

"Good night Shizuru" as she turned her back at Shizuru and tried to close her eyes.

Half an hour later, Natsuki was sighing and rolling back and forth on the bed. She can't really sleep; she wanted to bring up the topic again to Shizuru about finding a suitable suitor for Shizuru. Natsuki sighed again.

Shizuru turn around and face Natsuki, she saw Natsuki laying on her back lost in her thought. She didn't even notice that Shizuru was facing her right now. Ara Natsuki looks bothered.

"Nat-su-ki" Shizuru said getting Natsuki's attention.

It startled Natsuki a bit and turns to her side, she was surprised that Shizuru was now staring INTENTLYat her.

"Shizuru? Why are you still awake?" Natsuki asked with a concerned look on her face.

"What a beautiful question Natsuki, I also wonder why I'm still awake while Natsuki was rolling back and forth on the bed" Shizuru said and giving Natsuki her best innocent smile .

"b-baka" a light blush crawled its way along Natsuki's cheeks.

"Natsuki really is cute" Shizuru said while pinching Natsuki's Face.

"Oi Shizuru" Natsuki said while rubbing her sore cheeks.

"Now, will Natsuki tell me what's bothering her so that we could sleep already?" Shizuru said while leaning closer to Natsuki. Ara I didn't know that Natsuki's eyes were dark green or should I say emerald green. Natsuki's eyes were really pretty and she's also cute.

Natsuki also leaned closer to Shizuru so that she could focus properly on their conversation. Natsuki notice that Shizuru was just staring so she pinch Shizuru's nose to get her attention. Shizuru blinked a few times then saw Natsuki laughing like an idiot.

"ikezu" a now pouting Shizuru.

"Gomen gomen, you were quiet so I got worried" Natsuki said while still laughing at how silly her best friend could be.

"I'm Happy Natsuki find it amusing. Now, if you don't mind I want to go to sleep now. Good night Kuga" Shizuru said with a stern tone and turned her back on Natsuki while Natsuki was taken aback by what Shizuru called her, she never called me by my last name unless she's really pissed off.

"S-Shizuru? oi come on, I was just kidding" Natsuki said while shaking Shizuru's body trying to wake her up even though she knows that Shizuru was just pretending to be asleep. After a few minutes, she gave up and went to her side of the bed and decided to let it go for now and just apologize tomorrow morning.

Shizuru awoke to the smell of Jasmine tea and French toast invading her nostrils. She opens her eyes and there she saw Natsuki standing near the door with a tray and walks towards her with a warm smile.

"Good morning Shizuru" Natsuki said as she approached Shizuru on the bed and sit on the side of the bed still holding the tray.

"Araohayo Nat-su-ki." Shizuru said now sitting up and taking the tea cup and smiled sweetly as she smells her favorite Jasmine tea.

"I'm glad you like it" Natsuki said still smiling then place the tray on the bed.

"ookini Natsuki for being so sweet this morning"

"So does this mean you're not mad at me anymore? So were okay now?" Natsuki asked with a hopeful face.

"Yes Natsuki, I'm not anymore mad and were okay now" said Shizuru with a smile while taking another sip of her tea.

"Great then." Natsuki was about to stand up but she remember about their conversation last night. I guess this is the right time to talk about it since she's in a good mood. "Oh by the way Shizuru about what I said last night about finding a suitable suitor for you, have you given it a thought?" she continued.

She saw Shizuru taking another sip from her cup of tea with her eyes close, then Shizuru opened her eyes and I gulped nervously as I waited for her reply.

"I don't know Natsuki, I never given a thought about going out with someone." Shizuru said with her thinking pose trademark.

"Oh come on Shizuru, it will be fun. We could ask Chei's help, we all know that she knows everyone in school and ask Nao's help to track down that person's personal information. It will be fun trust me" expressed excitement on Natsuki's voice.

Shizuru was now taking a bite from her French toast. She was also thinking about what Natsuki said and it hurt her a bit that Natsuki wants her to seriously go out with someone, me going out with someone means lesser time with her best friend. Do I bore her already? Sighed. She don't have any experience about dating someone well yes she flirts with her fan club but seriously dating someone did not interest her. Then she looks at Natsuki who was now waiting for her to say something. She took a deep breath.

"I guess it won't hurt to go out with someone and as what Natsuki said it will be fun" Shizuru said.

"Okay then, ill text Chei and Nao later to help us find the suitable suitor for you. For now, let's do the Question and Answer Portion. I wanna know everything about your preference" Natsuki said while standing up and getting something to write on.

"Hai Ookasan" Shizuru tease.

"eh? I'm not your mother Shizuru." Natsuki groaned.

"Kanina, O-tou-san" smiling mischievously at Natsuki.

"S-Shizuru!"

Tc

**X x x there you go, done with chapter 4. Thank you so much for the replies; I really do appreciate your replies. Regarding the "ara" and "neh", im also having second thought on when and how to use it, thank you for informing me the proper usage of those words. **** Anh Lu will be appearing on Chapter 5. More replies pls. thanks **** x x X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"**Meet the transferee"**

I parked my bike at the school parking lot with Shizuru on my back. I was asked by Shizuru to go ahead because she was asked to go to the principal's office that morning so they agreed to meet up at the cafeteria together with Nao and Chei. They still have an hour for their class to start so they decided to meet up with Nao and Chei before going to class.

When Natsuki arrived in the cafeteria she saw Chei sitting with her girlfriend Aoi. And obviously Nao was late again. She went to greet the two and sit across them.

"Natsuki are you sure about this? Is this really okay with you?" Aoi gave her a concerned look while Chei was just nodding her head agreeing with her girlfriend.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She was really confused on what Chei's girl friend said. Why wouldn't she be okay with it?

Before she could answer someone smacked her head and she turned around there she saw Nao standing while her left hand was on her hips.

**Meanwhile**

Shizuru was now inside the principal Hemino's office with another unfamiliar person. The so called unfamiliar person was staring at her and flashing her dazzling smile.

"Good morning Principal, I was told that you wanted to see me" Shizuru gave a bow as a sign of respect to the principal.

"Good morning to you too Shizuru-san and I do apologize for calling you up so early in the morning." The principal said apologetically.

"It is always an honor to be here Principal" Shizuru said smiling sweetly at the principal.

"Arigatou Shizuru-san. Okay so let's go to business, the reason why I called you here is because this year we have a transferee student. I know its kind a weird to transfer once you are a graduating student but for some reasons she was able to enroll here, I won't explain why because that's private. To make it short, I want you to help guide her here in Fuuka University since you have the same schedule and since you were once the Kaichou of our Fuuka high school,so I assume you know what to do." Principal Himeno explained to Shizuru not giving her the opportunity to disagree.

"I understand. I'll do my best to help her be familiar and comfortable to our school" said Shizuru with a bow.

"Wonderful. Now I want you to meet Anh Lu,Anh-san this is Shizuru Fujino. Shizuru-san will be your tour guide." Principal Hemino plainly.

"It's nice to meet you Lu-sanand welcome to Fuuka University?**"** Shizuru said with a sweet smile.

"How lucky I am to be assisted by a beautiful lady I may say. Well then, my life is in your hand Fujino-san" Anh said while grabbing Shizuru's left hand placing a small kiss on it before flashing another dazzling smile at Shizuru.

"Ara ill try to do my best then" a light pink covering her cheeks.

"Okay now, Shizuru-san ill leave everything to you then. Your both excuse for today's class so that you could give Anh-san a proper tour" the principal said with a smile.

"Ookini that would be great since there's so much to tell about our school and I hope I won't bore Lu-san**"** said Shizuru giving Lu-san a sweet smile.

"I don't think I will be bore with your presence Fujino-san, I think it will only excite me more" Anh said with a wink.

"Ara such a naughty girl fufufu" Shizuru said with a small blush.

"That's enough flirting for today, why don't you two head out now, still have things to do. By the way, thank you again Shizuru-sn and welcome to Fuuka University Lu-san**." **Principal Hemino said with a smile. Shizuru and Anh-san smiled back to the principal then bow a little before they went outside the office.

" Lu-san before I can give you a tour, is it okay with you if we first go to the cafeteria, my friends are waiting for me there?" Shizuru said.

"Of course Fujino-san, and please call me Anh." She said.

"Ara we just met a while ago and now you want us to be in a first name basis. Fufufu." Shizuru said with a tease.

"Eh? No no, please don't take it in the wrong way Fujino-san, I was just thinking since we will be spending more time together, so … umm " Anh said blushing so hard and trying to find the right words to say.

Ara ara what a blush. She's cute when she blush, but not as cute as my Natsuki. A-Ara? My Natsuki? Mmm that sounds nice My Natsuki, definitely nice. Shizuru smile inwardly at the thought of the Natsuki.

Anh notice that Shizuru was not saying anything; it looks like she was thinking of something. What or Who could it be that made you smile like that. "Fujino-san?" said Anh in a concern tone.

"Ara kanina, what were you saying" Shizuru with an apologetic smile.

"It's okay, I bet your thinking about someone very special to you, a boyfriend?" Anh said.

"Yes I was indeed thinking about someone's special but she's not my boyfriend, but she's really dear to me" Shizuru said with a warm smile. It didn't go unnoticed to Anh and decided not to ask anymore question regarding her special someone.

"At least you don't have a boyfriend Fujino-san, im relieved." Anh said with a blush on her face while looking away.

Shizuru was about to say something when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took her phone and there she saw three unread message and all came from Natsuki. Ara I better head now to the cafeteria or Natsuki will really get mad at me.

"Anh-san, kanina but I think we need to head now to the cafeteria, my friends already texted me." Shizuru said.

"Oh yeah, sure. It was my fault for asking too many questions".

"Ookini Anh-san and since I will be your tour guide then you can also call me Shizuru ne?"

"Arigatou Shizuru-san" Anh said smiling.

**BACK AT THE CAFETERIA**

"What she meant was, are you okay with Shizuru going out with someone else?" Nao said seriously at her.

"o-of course, why w-wouldn't I be okay with it?" why am I feeling uneasy about this? Damn this Question and Answer Portion, Shizuru was right.

"Aren't you and Fujino –san going out? Isn't she your girl friend?" Chei asked directly at Natsuki.

"w-what?! No! Of course not, Shizuru is just my friend, wait scratch that, she's my best friend. There's no way that Shizuru and I will become more than friends." Natsuki said looking away from her friends. Did she really mean that? Is Shizuru and I just friends? She wondered. She sighed. She was also fully aware that her friends were staring at her trying to figure it out if she's telling the truth.

"Okay Guys, you heard the man" Chei Said who was now standing up.

"But Chei, Natsuki is a girl" playfully shove Chei's arm, Chei just laugh to herself.

"Whatever mutt, just don't come to me crying" Nao said while smirking.

"Hey what do you . . ." before Natsuki could finish her sentence she was cut off by no other than Shizuru who was now walking towards them.

" ikezu starting without me" Shizuru said giving them a fake smile and Natsuki notice this.

"Good morning Fujino-san, and no we haven't started anything yet we were just asking Natsuki some questions" Chei said trying to hide her nervousness.

"Yes that's right Shizuru-san, we were asking Natsuki about your preference right Nao?" Aoi said looking sternly at Nao who wasn't really paying attention.

"Ah yeah" Nao said plainly now looking at her phone.

"ookini I hope Natsuki is not giving you a hard time ne Natsuki?" Shizuru smiling sweetly at Natsuki.

Natsuki didn't say anything but instead move to Shizuru's side and place her hands on Shizuru's shoulders. She knows that something was off because she never uses her fake smile at me or to our friends. Shizuru was taken aback by Natsuki's action and it surprised her that Natsuki could see through her.

"Ara ara Natsuki knows me too well." Shizuru said with a small smile.

"Of course you idiot, I'm your best friend right." Natsuki said smiled sweetly.

Shizuru said nothing to her; she just gave Natsuki a small smile and this only cause Natsuki to worry. Natsuki was about to say something when an unfamiliar person approached Shizuru's side and being too familiar to Shizuru by placing a hand over Shizuru's arm who stiffen for 2-3 seconds from the contact then remove herself from Natsuki's hold and turn to the other person's side, but what bothers her a lot was that Shizuru didn't shoved the hand on her arm.

"Shizuru-san, gomen I'm late, I got lost." Anh said apologetically.

" Anh-san, it's okay and I'm happy you were able to find you way here" Shizuru said now facing the unfamiliar person, before going to the cafeteria she was asked by Anh to show her to the bathroom and Anh said that she could go ahead since her friends were already waiting for her, since Shizuru wanted to see her friends and apologized for being late she went ahead of her.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki said getting her friends attention.

"Ara where's my manners. Anh-san this is my best friend Natsuki Kuga and ours friends Chei Harada her Girlfriend Aoi Senohand Nao Yuuki**.** Guys I want you to meet Anh Lu**.** She's a transferee student and I was asked by Principal Hemino to be her tour guide." Said Shizuru.

"It's nice to meet you all and let's try to get along" said Anh smiling to the group.

"Nice to meet you too Lu-san and you can call me Aoi" Aoi said shaking Anh's hand.

"Arigatou Aoi-san and you can also call me Anh" shaking her hands as well.

"Welcome to our school Anh-san and you can also call me Chei and that person over there is Nao and you can just call her that." Chei said smirking at Nao who was busy on her phone, upon hearing her name she turn towards them and gave a small nod.

Then Anh turn towards Natsuki who was obviously lost in thought. Then Natsuki felt they were all staring at her, she blinked a few times looking at them with a confused look then turn into glare.

"What are you looking at?" they were taken aback by the sudden cold and harshness in Natsuki's husky voice, well except for one.

"Ara is Natsuki not going to welcome Anh-san to our school or even say hi?" Shizuru asked wasn't really affected by Natsuki's action, she was actually worried because Natsuki was quiet and seemed lost in thought. What are you thinking Natsuki? Shizuru wondered.

Natsuki stared in confusion then realized what Shizuru meant, she wasn't really paying attention to them, she was thinking about the transferee student being too familiar with Shizuru and why it bothers her a lot.

"Ah yeah, hello and welcome to Fuuka." Natsuki said giving her her bored look and Anh nod in return.

Oh I see, this must be the special person Shizuru mention a while ago, Anh thought. She's really pretty but seems dangerous to mess with. I wonder . . . Anh was now smiling mischievously at Natsuki who just glared back.

"Kanina Anh-san, she's a very shy person but I assure you that she's one of the nicest and cutest students here in Fuuka" Shizuru said smiling mischievously at Natsuki.

"Shizuru! im not Cute" a very cute sudden blush emerge on Natsuki's cheeks.

"Oh my, you certainly are cute" Anh chuckled as she leaned forward poking Natsuki's cheeks.

"w-what the . . . Shut up!"Natsuki stammered, taken aback by the person's action.

The group started to laugh at the trio's interactions. They were now asking Anh question like why did she transferred? Even Nao was asking Question like Her previous school, her age etc. I wasn't really interested so I turn my attention to Shizuru who also ask series of question, from time to time Shizuru will look at her and give her a warm smile. Shizuru does have a pretty eyes- totally weird color but still pretty, just like her. Sudden faint blush appeared on her cheeks the shook her head. Unknown to Natsuki, crimson eyes were staring at her amused at her blushing face. Ara ara what are you thinking Natsuki that made you blushed like that? Shizuru wondered.

"It's almost time for our class" Aoi said getting her things while Chei also did the same thing.

"We still have 15 more minutes" Nao frowned.

"Unlike you spider, we don't wanna be late for our first class. Why don't you stay here it won't make any difference if you'll attend anyway" Natsuki snorted while fixing her things.

"At least I don't just attend class to drool and snore like there's no tomorrow..." Nao said smirking and the group started laughing.

"I don't drool!" Natsuki protested.

"But you don't deny that you snore? Right?" Nao was now laughing hard.

"Ara Natsuki you know it's not good to tell lie" Shizuru tease.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki clenched her jaw together, desperately trying to will the blush that swept across her face.

The group burst into tears of laughter. Decided not to torture the poor girl anymore, Shizuru bid her farewell to the group, after all she still have to tour Anh in the campus.

"Eh? But you just got here and why the hell are you not coming to class?" it surprised Natsuki because Shizuru is not the type of person who ditches class.

" Natsuki wasn't listening to me a while ago. Kanina Natsuki but I still have to assist Anh-san and show her the school campus" Shizuru said apologetically.

"O-okay then, I guess it can't be help. Good luck" Natsuki said.

"Don't worry Natsuki-chan, I'll take care of her" said Anh as she could feel the intense look from Natsuki. It's not that she hated the girl but she always welcomes new challenge.

Chei coughed cutting the intense aura surrounding them and nervously scratched the back if her head." Errm… well, we better get going, we don't wanna be late for our class do we?"

"Yes sweetie, w-we better go now before … umm w-well we'll be going now. See you guys later." Aoi said while dragging Nao and her girl friend away from the group.

"Hey wait, I still need to buy some sweets" Nao said while trying to get away from Aoi's arms who were now assisted by her girl friend Chei from dragging her as well away from the group.

"Natsuki should also go now or she'll be late ne?" Shizuru said trying to lighten up the mood. Obviously, something's bothering Natsuki because she's acting oddly today.

"Umm okay. I guess I'll see you later." Natsuki said didn't wait for Shizuru to reply as she turns around and walk away from Shizuru and Anh.

Ara I better talk to Natsuki later, I don't like having this awkward feeling, we always talk . . . A-ara? Maybe she's . . . fufufu this is really interesting. Oh my dear Natsuki, I can't wait to see you.

Tc

**X x x done with chapter 5, hope you like it. I'll be updating my Chapter 6 and 7 soon. please more replies and thank you so much for reading and for the replies. Take care! : -) x x X**


End file.
